


Kiibo is in for a long night, my friends

by CheshiresHell



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Kiibo has a pussy, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot/Human Relationships, Shameless Smut, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshiresHell/pseuds/CheshiresHell
Summary: All Kiibo registered was Shuichi. Up, down, left, right, surrounded by Shuichi.





	Kiibo is in for a long night, my friends

**Author's Note:**

> My writings always seem long but end up really short?? Oops.  
> Anyways take this trash.

All Kiibo registered was Shuichi. Up, down, left, right, surrounded by Shuichi. Shuichi’s forehead on his, Shuichi’s hand on his waist, Shuichi’s other hand grasping desperately at his own, Shuichi’s cock inside his dripping hole.

Kiibo couldn’t stop clawing at the sheets with his free hand, other hand clasped tightly to Shuichi’s. Sounds were flying from his lips, torn from his mouth at a rapid pace, almost the same rapid pace as Shuichi had set.  


The robot almost screamed out as Shuichi hit a spot inside him that he swore sent a jolt of incredible electricity, arousal, something through him, a pleasurable jolt that had the robot’s legs trembling in a human-like manor. He sobbed out in pleasure as the detective kept slamming into that spot, and fuck Kiibo would be thanking Miu later for that addition to his new feature. He squeezed his eyes shut, mouth agape.  


Kiibo couldn’t stop the sounds he was making even if he wanted to, and god he didn’t want to, no matter how embarrassing they were.  


“H-Harder, oh- Shuichi, please! Harder- F-Faster- Anything, just- AH!” Kiibo cried, Shuichi complying with both his requests. His moans grew in volume as Shuichi started thrusting faster and harder into him. Kiibo hooked his legs around Shuichi, pulling him closer and pushing his cock deeper into him.  


Kiibo came with a pleasured scream, artificial cum squirting from his hole, drenching the sheets around him as Shuichi continued to thrust into him. Kiibo was so far gone, he could only hold on for the ride as Shuichi pounded into him, cumming inside him with a low groan.  


The robot panted heavily, a feature added to make him seem more human. His cooling fans were working overdrive, whirring loudly as the robot slowly came down from his high. He gave a breathy laugh, opening his eyes to gaze at the boy above him.  


“Shuichi…” He hummed, grip on the sheets loosening. “Don’t stop…” He pleaded, rolling his hips. The detective went red, smiling nervously.  


“Are you sure…?” Shuichi asked softly. Kiibo only nodded. The detective took a moment to rest before starting to thrust again.  


Kiibo gasped, moaning out loudly as his back arched, the feeling of overstimulation flooding his sensors. All he knew was that he wanted more, and he wanted more now. Kiibo cried out as Shuichi snapped his hips forward roughly, slamming into the spot that made him scream once more.  


Kiibo was in for a long night.


End file.
